Une âme soeur hors du commun
by duneline
Summary: Steve est Captain America pour le monde entier. Mais dans la vie privée, il est un homme solitaire qui possède une particularité peu commune. Slash/Yaoï.
1. Chapter 1

Une âme sœur hors du commun :

Les personnages sont les propriétés exclusives de Marvel et de leurs auteurs respectifs. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Steve aurait souhaité que ce fut Peggy qui prononça ses deux phrases inscrits, l'une sur son dos et l'autre sur son épaule.

Mais à son grand dépit et à son immense déception, Peggy n'était pas son âme sœur. Cela n'empêcha pas Steve de tomber amoureux éperdument de la jeune femme qui l'avait respecté et aimé quand il était chétif,maladif et asthmatique.

Enfant déjà, Steve savait qu'il n 'était pas comme les autres : il était plus faible, plus vulnérable que les autres enfants à l'école et il possédait deux phrases qui lui permettraient de reconnaître son âme sœur.

Sa maman, perplexe, s'était contenté de l'embrasser sur ses joues, de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui assurer qu'il était destiné à vivre une histoire d'amour extraordinaire.

Pouvoir vivre avec Peggy aurait comblé Steve mais la guerre et hydra lui dénièrent la vie désirée auprès de la jeune femme et soixante-dix ans plus tard, libéré de sa prison de glace, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas rencontré son âme sœur.

Etre Avengers, sauver la Terre et se cacher des autorités après les Accords de Sokovia avaient occupé Steve et lui avaient permi de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le sentiment de solitude qu'il ressentait parfois…

La situation difficile, délicate et compliquée de Scott dont l'âme sœur était un marié Clint Barton avait ému Steve qui s'était reconnu dans le jeune brun.

Indigné et révolté par le comportement de Clint envers Scott, Steve avait apporté son soutien et son amitié inconditionnel à Scott.

« -A toi de jouer, géant vert ! », lança Tony Stark.

La voix de Tony ramena Steve au présent et à leur mission de trouver et rapporter les gemmes du passé.

Le leader des Avengers jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur ses équipiers qui se tenaient, avec lui, sur la machine à remonter le temps et sourit à Nath qui lui souffla, avec un sourire :

« -On se revoit dans une minute. »

Le tunnel quantique se mit en route et les casques s'actionnèrent, couvrant les visages des voyageurs du temps.

Le portail s'ouvrit, avalant les Avengers.

…

New York 2012 :

Steve, bouclier et la valise contenant le sceptre de Loki à la main, vêtu de son uniforme de Captain America 2012, chercha à joindre Tony et Scott afin de savoir où les deux hommes avaient réussi à soustraire le Tesséract de Thor et de Tony du passé.

Soudain, Steve se figea et murmura, surpris et blasé à la fois :

« -C'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ? »

En face de lui, avançant avec toute la confiance inhérente à son statut de leader et de ses convictions, Captain America 2012 lui barrait le chemin.

« -J'ai Loki en visuel, fit ce dernier, prévenant les autres Avengers. Quatorzième étage. »

Steve eut un soupir exaspéré et sut au regard de son soi du passé qu'il n'allait pas être facile de le convaincre de sa bonne foi.

Il se revit, jeune, naïf, confiant dans ses idéaux et les valeurs du drapeau qu'il défendait et une envie irrépressible de protéger ce Steve le saisit.

« -Je ne suis pas Loki, affirma-t-il, en posant la valise sur le sol vitré de la passerelle de verre. Je ne veux pas te blesser. »

L'expression incrédule de l'autre Steve qui tressaillit interpella le Captain America du futur. Celui-ci réalisa brusquement que la phrase était celle qui était incrite sur son dos.

Non, ce la ne pouvait être ! Le destin avait un sacré humour si cela s'avérait vrai !

Steve 2012 se remit de sa surprise et déterminé, il attaqua, lançant son bouclier. Steve répliqua en lui balançant son propre bouclier et il s'engagea dans un corps à corps brutal et puissant avec son double du passé.

Sous estimant la force des convictions de Steve 2012, Steve se retrouva projeté à terre. Sonné, il mit un certain moment à se relever.

« -Je peux ça toute la journée. », fit son assaillant, en le toisant.

Le souffle de Steve se suspendit en entendant la phrase qui était marquée sur son épaule. L'autre Steve eut la même expression choquée et lui adressa un regard confus et intrigué.

« -Tu n'es pas Loki ? », demanda-t-il, hésitant et incertain.

Steve voulut éclater d'un rire hystérique et amer car Dieu avait un sacré sens de l'humour : Non seulement, Steve avait été arraché à son époque et à Peggy mais il venait de découvrir la raison du fait qu'il possédait deux phrases du destin. De la pire des façons !

Il était son propre âme sœur !

En voyant la confusion mais l'espoir sur les traits de Steve 2012, il éprouva un sentiment protecteur intense et profond mais il l'enfouit.

Ce n'était pas le moment. L'heure tournait et ses amis comptaient sur lui. Sans répondre, il se jeta sur l'autre Steve qui ne tarda pas à répliquer.

Leur lutte les projeta contre le parapet de la passerelle de verre qui se brisa et les deux Captain chutèrent de plusieurs étages.

….

Steve 2012 maintenait Steve du futur dans une poigne d'acier et le prisonnier, commençant à voir des taches noires, joua sa carte maitresse :

« -Bucky est vivant. »

Surpris, Steve 2012 le lâcha et le regarda, de l'incompréhension et une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Steve, ayant repris son souffle, en profita pour lui administrer un coup de poing.

Mais cela n'assomma pas l'autre Captain America qui, revenu de son étonnement, voulut se jeter sur lui.

Instinctivement, Steve saisit le visage de l'autre Steve et s'emparant de ses lèvres, il lui prodigua un baiser fougueux et passionné.

Steve 2012 tenta de le repousser mais bientôt, ses yeux se fermèrent et le jeune blond répondit au baiser, avec un soupir de plaisir et de contentement.

Steve l'allongea sur le carrelage, sans cesser de l'embrasser et avec douceur et attention, il promena une main exploratrice le long du corps parfait du Steve du passé.

Il stoppa ses caresses et ses baisers, sa mission se rappelant à lui.

« -Ecoute moi bien, fit-il, en fixant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son âme sœur. Je suis toi, mais du futur. Je ne peux pas rester autant que je voudrai avec toi car j'ai une mission mais je reviendrai. Tu devras prendre une décision à mon retour. Mais avant, il faut que tu libères Bucky. »

Sans perdre une seconde, Steve chuchota aux oreilles attentives de Steve 2012 les informations sur la détention de Bucky et sur Hydra.

Sur un ultime baiser, Steve quitta son âme sœur qui, pensif, le regarda partir.

….

La mort de Nat secoua Steve qui vit,avec appréhension, Scott consoler et réconforter Clint. Se rendant dans la salle de débriefing, il s'assit à la table et posa son bouclier à ses pieds.

Bruce et les autres Avengers le rejoignirent et en silence, s'installèrent sur des chaises.

Personne ne prononça un mot durant de longues minutes, songeant à leur partenaire qui leur manquait déjà.

Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été sauvé de la glace, Steve entrevit un avenir prometteur.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II :

New York 2012 :

Nat et Clint jetaient de fréquents coup d'oeil dans la chambre où Steve, ramené inconscient d'une mission, était ausculté par Bruce et le docteur Cho.

Les deux super espions étaient déboussolés et perdus car l'agence, le Shield, s'était révélé être infiltré par des fascistes du groupuscule naziste Hydra.

Leurs convictions et les valeurs en lesquelles ils croyaient, surtout Nat, étaient remises en question et la trahison d'Alexander Pierce les blessait profondément : Natasha et Clint avaient considéré cette agence comme leur famille à laquelle ils avaient voué leur vie et leur loyauté.

Dorénavant, ils étaient des Avengers à part entière même s'ils éprouvaient le sentiment d'être orphelins.

Steve, leur leader, avait fait explosé le Shield en délivrant son meilleur ami Bucky Barnes qui n'était autre que le légendaire assassin surnommé le soldat d'hivers.

Nat, lorsqu'elle était encore un agent du KGB, avait entendu parler de cet assassin impitoyable et efficace mais ce dernier était une rumeur et un fantôme dans le milieu glauque de l'espionnage.

Jusqu'au jour où Nat avait eu confirmation de son existence par une balle d'un sniper d'élite.

Une balle qui avait failli lui faucher la vie et laissé une cicatrice sur son corps.

Steve n'avait pas révélé ses sources et cela rendait perplexe et suspicieuse Nathalie dont l'instinct d'espionne était éveillée.

« -Je ne sais pas Tony, fit Bruce, en finissant d'examiner Steve qui n'avait pas encore repris conscience. Je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a eu aucun symptôme quand il a convulsé dans le quinjet. »

Le docteur Cho vérifia les données vitales de Steve sur sa tablette et avoua son ignorance quant à l'origine de l'état de Captain America : les constantes étaient bonnes et les résultats du scanner ne montraient aucune anomalie.

« -D'avoir revu son meilleur ami a du lui faire un choc, avança Tony, mi plaisantin et mi sérieux. N'importe qui aurait pété un plomb s'il découvrait que ses anciens équipiers avaient torturé et transformé son frère d'arme en un assassin sans âme. Allez, Cap, mon vieux, il faut se réveiller ! On a besoin de toi ! »

Une exclamation de surprise choquée alarma Bruce, Tony et le docteur Cho qui virent Clint et Natasha en compagnie de...Steve ?

Ahuris et sidérés, Tony et Bruce cherchèrent à vérifier la présence de Steve alité dans son lit et se retournèrent vers le sosie quand ils eurent la confirmation que oui, leur leader était toujours inconscient et allongé sur le lit.

« -Jarvis, appela Tony, en observant le double qui les fixait, affublé d 'une tenue étrange. Sommes nous victimes d'hallucination ou y-t-il vraiment un jumeau de Cap ici, dans la tour ? »

L'I.A répondit immédiatement :

« -Non, vous n'hallucinez pas, monsieur. Mes capteurs d'énergie me signalent que des forces d'origine inconnue, à l'oeuvre dans la tour, a abouti à la présence de cet autre monsieur Rogers. »

A la fin de l'explication de Jarvis, Clint, Tony, Natasha, Bruce et le docteur Cho contemplèrent l'autre Steve, fascinés et dans l'expectative.

….

Steve actionna le GPS spatio temporel et son uniforme disparut sous le regard intrigué mais curieux de Tony.

Les autres se tenaient prêt à agir, impassibles. Docteur Cho s'était mis en retrait par prudence.

« -Je suis Steve, se présenta le voyageur du temps. Mais je viens du futur et je pense pouvoir vous aider pour vôtre Captain America. »

Tony et Bruce se consultèrent, tacitement sur la possibilité d'un voyage dans le temps. Les deux scientifiques conclurent, sans échanger un seul mot, que ce la pouvait être vrai.

« -Clint, fit Steve, en lui tendant un papier. Il serait judicieux d'appeler ce numéro. »

Clint accepta le papier où des coordonnées téléphoniques étaient scribouillées d'une écriture presque illisible. Il fronça des sourcils, perplexes mais haussant des épaules, il se décida de s'isoler pour suivre le conseil de ce Steve du futur.

« -Mon Bruce m'avait prévenu que cela pouvait arriver, commença Steve, en s'approchant de son jeune soi du passé, l'air contrit et coupable. Mais je ne pensais pas aussi rapidement. Steven Grant Rogers est mon âme sœur et il souffre de mon absence dans cet univers alternatif. »

La révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe : Natasha eut le souffle coupé, Tony se figea et Bruce fixa des yeux ahuris sur Steve. Docteur Cho était choquée au-delà des mots.

« -Ce n'est pas possible !, s'exclama la jeune Coréenne, reprenant ses esprits. Vous ne pouvez être vôtre propre âme sœur ! C'est irrationnel ! C'est insensé ! »

Mais Steve, s'agenouillant au bord du lit de Steven, promena une main douce sur le front de l'évanoui. Il ne s'occupait plus des autres , dans une attitude protectrice, qui entourèrent le lit de leur leader.

« -Sweetheart, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, à l'oreille de son âme sœur. J'aurai dû venir te voir avant mais je devais ramener les gemmes et dire au-revoir à Peggy. Mais je regrette maintenant de ne pas t'avoir emmené avec moi plus tôt. Ouvre tes beaux yeux bleus pour moi, Steven. S'il te plait... »

La main de Steven bougea sur le drap d'un frémissement imperceptible et au grand soulagement de Steve, le jeune alité rouvrit lentement les yeux.

« -Steve ?, fit-il, d'une voix légèrement enrouée et se redressant sur son oreiller. Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Bucky ? »

Avant de répondre, Steve fit signe aux autres personnes présentes de quitter la chambre et de le laisser seul avec son âme sœur. Tony voulut protester mais Natasha, ayant perçu le lien entre les deux Steve, l'entraina en dehors de la pièce.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Steve enlaça son jeune soi contre son coeur, sentant le besoin de réconfort de ce dernier : ses idéaux et ses convictions avaient dû être mis à mal lorsque Steven avait été trahi par le Shield et ses équipiers.

« -Bucky ira mieux, je te le promets, affirma Steve, avec certitude. Un ami m'a permis de l'emmener dans un endroit sûr où Bucky sera bien traité et soigné. »

Steven écoutait, le visage levé vers celui de son soi du futur et à la promesse d'un avenir serein pour Bucky, il soupira de soulagement.

Il ne désira rien savoir de plus : il faisait confiance à ce Steve du futur et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi la vie lui avait octroyé cette âme sœur. Steve avait besoin d'une personne épargnée par les épreuves du futur. Lui, plus naïf, certes, mais croyant encore à ses convictions.

Steven initia le baiser, ce moment là et se sentit fondre sous la tendresse, l'affection et la passion de Steve quand celui-ci répondit à son baiser.

« -As-tu réfléchi ?, demanda Steve, s'écartant légèrement de Steven et gravement. Je ne peux pas rester dans ta timeline. Veux-tu venir avec moi, Steven ? »

A la question, le jeune Steve baissa la tête, se dissimulant au regard scrutateur de l'autre Steve qui ne le pressa pas.

…..

Face à la baie vitrée de ses appartements alloués par Stark, Clint, ses yeux verts fixés sur les toits des immeubles de New York, attendait que son interlocuteur répondit à son appel en visio.

Un homme brun, l'air enjouée, apparut à l'écran : il était jeune et indéniablement séduisant. Le coeur de Clint cessa de battre une seconde quand l'inconnu s'écria, enthousiaste, impressionné et incrédule :

« -Oh, génial ! Vous êtes Hawheye, n'est-ce pas ? »

Clint ferma les yeux, pressentant un dilemme à venir :

« -Putain, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me sois destiné ! »

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III :

Le soleil éclairait les cheveux blonds de Steve2012 qui, la tête baissée, réfléchissait à la demande de Steve.

« -Doit-on partir maintenant ? », demanda-t-il, en fixant finalement ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son âme sœur.

Steve, soulagé, sourit et caressant les joues de Steven qui rougit, il déclara :

« -Non, pas obligatoirement. Il y a certaines affaires que je dois régler ici avant de retourner auprès des miens. »

Ce qu'il n'avoua pas était qu'il avait envie de prolonger son séjour dans la timeline de Steven pour profiter de la compagnie de Nat et de Tony : ses deux amis, décédés dans son univers, lui manquaient terriblement et les revoir vivants et pouvoir discuter avec eux provoquaient, en lui, une joie mêlée à de la nostalgie…

Mais il ne pouvait en parler à Steven sans altérer plus ce passé. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre en dehors de la chambre et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement : un Clint, en furie, pénétra dans la pièce et , vif, décocha un direct sur la mâchoire de Steve.

« -Hey, Clint !, s'insurgea Steven, qui s'interposa entre l'archer et Steve, abasourdi et mécontent. Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ? »

Tony, Nat et Bruce s'invitèrent dans la chambre et assistèrent d'un œil intéressé aux événements. Clint était rouge de fureur et ses yeux verts mitraillaient Steve qui se massait la mâchoire.

« -Mêle toi de tes affaires, Cap !, cria Hawkeye, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Steve. De quel droit as-tu décidé que je devais rencontrer mon âme sœur ? Pourquoi veux-tu mettre le bordel dans ma vie privée ?»

Steven adressa un regard désapprobateur à son âme sœur et futur compagnon avant de reporter son attention sur Clint qui, sous sa fureur, paraissait complètement bouleversé et...effrayé de la tournure que venait de prendre sa vie.

« -Clint, je suis désolé, commença le jeune leader des Avengers 2012, d'un ton apaisant. Steve ne pensait pas à mal. Peut-être que tu pourrais donner une chance à ton âme sœur ?Maintenant que vous vous êtes rencontrés. »

A cette suggestion, Clint n'eut qu'un reniflement de mépris et s'en alla de la chambre, suivie par Natasha qui envoya un regard meurtrier au Steve du futur.

« -Compliquées, les âme sœurs quand on est déjà en ménage avec quelqu'un !, fit Tony, d'un ton théâtrale et faussement dramatique. Pepper est mon âme sœur mais ne me l'a confirmé que lorsque je me suis décidé à être monogame. »

Bruce, amusé, leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux Steve pouffèrent de rire. La petite tirade de Tony eut l'effet escompté : l'ambiance se détendit un peu.

« -Pourrai-je examiner ce dispositif ? », fit Stark, en désignant le GPS spatio-temporel que Steve portait.

Steve accepta gracieusement et lui tendit le GPS. Excité comme un enfant à l'approche de Noël, Tony se rendit immédiatement dans son laboratoire avec Bruce.

…

Main dans la main, Steven et Steve marchaient le long d'une avenue commerciale et devisaient paisiblement.

Steve, en pantalon et en chemise, le visage masqué par des lunettes teintées, répondait aux questions de son jeune double sur le devenir de Bucky.

Il contemplait, de temps à autre, Steven qui rougissait à chaque fois que Steve lui donnait un baiser sur la joue ou sur la paume de la main.

Ce jeune Steve était si innocent en matière de rendez-vous amoureux et de démonstrations d'affection en public et en privée ! Steve avait envie de lui donner le meilleur de la vie et de lui épargner les épreuves qu'il avait traversé.

Préserver sa pureté, ses croyances dans la bonté humaine et dans son gouvernement.

« -Tu es adorable. », murmura Steve, en l'enlaçant et aimant la timidité qui se lut sur les traits de son jeune soi.

Une émotion intense l'envahit quand il réalisa la puissance des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour cette jeune version de lui-même et combien il serait prêt à tout pour le voir heureux et libre de vivre sa vie.

Les événements et le destin n'avaient pas autorisé Steve à être lui-même et jusqu'à la bataille finale contre Thanos, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'être Captain America.

Il n'avait pas eu le luxe de penser à lui, à ce qu'il désirait en tant que Steve et de faire passer ses intérêts avant celui du plus grand nombre.

« -Je connais ce regard, remarqua Steven, en apercevant la lueur dans les yeux bleus de son double. Tu as pris une décision importante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés aux abords d'une pizzeria et toujours enlacés, savouraient l'instant présent.

Steve, à la question de Steven, effleura les lèvres de son âme sœur, avec tendresse et finit par l'embrasser passionnément.

« -Yeah, j'ai pris une décision, confirma le plus âgé des deux amoureux, en frottant sa joue contre celle du plus jeune. Il serait temps que je vive ma vie en tant que Steve. A nôtre retour dans ma timeline, je veux me consacrer totalement à toi et à nôtre couple. Si tu le veux bien. »

Emu, conscient que cela n'avait pas été facile pour Steve de prendre cette décision, Steven le serra dans ses bras avec toute la passion dont il était capable.

« -Bien sûr que je le veux, assura-t-il, gentiment. Tu as mon soutien absolu, Steve. »

Sur un dernier baiser, le couple s'installa à l'une des tables de la pizzeria et s'amusa à deviner ce qu'allait commander l'autre.

…..

Nat observait Clint faire les cent pas dans le salon de son appartement et voyant que son ami ne parlerait pas en premier, elle intervint :

« -J'ai rencontré mon âme sœur aussi, tu sais. Jusque là, tout ce qu'on racontait sur la magie de la rencontre et sur le lien spécial que partagent deux âme sœurs, je n'y croyais pas. Mais lorsque Bruce a prononcé ma phrase, j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire ce sentiment mais c'était comme si mon âme était enfin entière. Je sais que tu l'as éprouvé, Clint. C'est pour cela que tu es si agité. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de vouloir être avec cette personne.»

Clint stoppa net, en entendant la confession de Natasha et sachant combien la jeune femme n'aimait pas se confier sur ses états d'âme, il comprenait le message que voulait lui faire passer sa meilleure amie.

Il s'affala sur son canapé, une lassitude soudaine s'emparant de son être.

« -Si seulement, il n'y avait que Laura..., murmura le jeune archer, contrit. Mais il y a aussi les enfants,Nat. J'ai des responsabilités en tant que père et je m'étais juré à leurs naissances de leur donner un cadre familial stable et sain. Même si ces jours-ci, cela ne va pas trop fort entre moi et Laura...Je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux. »

Natasha s'assit aux côtés de Clint et lui prenant la main, elle conseilla, avec sympathie :

« -Parle avec Laura, Clint. »

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV :

Sur la demande de Tony, Jarvis avait tamisé la lumière dans la salle de détente où se tenait chaque samedi soir le marathon de films que les Avengers visionnaient, avec popcorn ou pizza.

Bruce, dont c'était le tour de choisir le film, avait sélectionné « Back to the future » et un silence religieux de la part de ce dernier et de Natasha, entrecoupé de commentaires critiques de Stark, s'était installé durant le premier opus.

Clint, absent, n'avait pointé le bout de son nez que pour grappiller des parts de pizza et avait échangé quelques mots avec Steve. Mais sans animosité et Steve considérait cela comme une petite avancée.

Steven, détendu, la tête nichée sur l'épaule de Steve, dormait paisiblement. Steve le couva d'un regard protecteur et amoureux avant de soupirer, heureux et mélancolique.

Ces soirées de communion où Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Clint et Steve se lançaient des piques, des taquineries pendant une séance de film, insouciants et complices avaient manqué au Steve du futur.

Les Accords de Sokovia avaient mis fin à la bonne entente entre les membres et ces soirées n'étaient plus que des souvenirs doux amers.

Pourtant plongé dans ses pensées empreintes de nostalgie, Steve ne manqua pas le coup d'oeil indéchiffrable de Tony qui le contempla une minute avant de retourner au film.

« -Brucie, tu es un génie, se lamenta Stark, d'un ton plaintif et larmoyant. Tu sais très bien que le voyage dans le temps ne se passe pas comme ça ! Pourquoi nous faire subir cette torture ? »

Bruce ne daigna pas répondre et continua de suivre le film avec intérêt.

« -Tu subis cette torture, appuya Nat, nonchalante. Je n'ai pas entendu les deux Steve se plaindre. »

Tony regarda les deux Steve pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé et retroussa son nez, feignant l'exaspération :

« -Steven était trop occupé à peloter Steve pour dire quoique ce soit ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait vu les premières minutes du film ! »

Un rire amusé s'échappa des lèvres de Steve qui secoua la tête, affectueusement devant le comportement enfantin et boudeur de Tony.

« -Je pelotais Steven, précisa le jeune blond, taquin. Steven est beaucoup trop innocent pour cela. »

A cette information, le visage de Tony s'éclaira et son intérêt s'éveilla.

« -Nôtre cher Steven serait-il vierge ?, s'exclama-t-il, existé comme une puce à l'idée d'embarrasser leur jeune leader. Steve, je compte sur toi pour remédier à cette intolérable situation... »

Natasha pouffa de rire avant de couper Stark :

« -Stop ! Je pense que Steve n'a pas besoin d'encouragements et ni de suggestions de ta part ! »

Tony prit un air innocent et fit, faussement offensé :

« -Moi, suggérer ? Non, loin de moi cette idée ! Quoique je peux recommander des sites... »

Steve se leva du canapé, ne voulant pas entendre la suite et soulevant Steven dans ses bras, il déclara :

« -Bonne nuit. Il est temps d'aller coucher la marmotte.»

Son coeur faillit se liquéfier de tendresse lorsque Steven, nichant son visage contre le torse de Steve, émit un soupir de bien-être.

….

Clint tergiversa devant l'écran de la salle de débriefing et inspirant profondément, il finit par demander à Jarvis de verrouiller la porte et d'émettre un appel.

Le visage, calme et serein, de Laura apparut à l'écran. Mais la jeune femme vit l'expression tourmentée et coupable de son mari et elle sut.

Les deux époux gardèrent le silence un long moment, ne sachant quoi dire et se contemplant, avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

« -J'ai rencontré mon âme sœur, avoua Clint, embarrassé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Laura. Je ne veux pas te quitter, toi et les enfants. »

Laura baissa les yeux, résignée et attristée.

« -Tu ne veux pas quitter les enfants, corrigea la jeune femme, d'une voix douce et sans reproche. Il ne faut pas que les enfants t'empêchent de prendre la bonne décision et d'être heureux. Tu es un bon père, Clint et tu restera leur père quoi qu'il arrive. Tu auras toujours ta place auprès de moi et des enfants. »

Devant tant de gentillesse, de compréhension et d'acceptation de la part de Laura, Clint éprouva des remords mais il savait que sa femme avait raison. Son âme, son coeur et son être entier le poussaient à la rencontre de Scott Lang et à vouloir le connaître mieux.

« -Je suis désolée, Laura, murmura Clint, les larmes aux yeux. Tu es une femme merveilleuse et tu mérites mieux qu'un mari souvent absent. Je te souhaite de trouver ton âme sœur, Laura. »

Laura essuya discrètement ses larmes mais parvint à adresser un sourire à son futur ex-mari.

« -Sois heureux, Clint, fit-elle, sincère. Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

-Merci, Laura, souffla le jeune archer, avec gratitude et émotion. »

Sur ces mots, l'appel se termina et Clint, respirant un grand coup, saisit son portable. Il passa l'appel.

« -Hey, Scott, dit Clint, quand son interlocuteur décrocha. C'est Clint. Cela te dirait une pizza demain, à midi ? »

Le cri de joie, à l'autre bout du fil, fut comme un baume sur l'âme de Clint qui sourit, quelque peu apaisé.

….

Steven enfila le GPS spatio temporel à sa main et se tint près de Steve. Tony, Natasha, Clint et Bruce les entouraient, sans un mot.

Leur jeune leader leur avait fait ses adieux et échangé quelques paroles avec chacun, sobrement. Il leur avait donné ses ultimes recommandations.

« -A trois, fit Steve, en se préparant à actionner le GPS et fixant Steven qui l'imita. Un, deux et...trois. »

Les deux hommes actionnèrent, simultanément, le dispositif spatio temporel et dans un flash de lumière aveuglante, disparurent.

Une minute après le départ des Steve, Natasha remarqua l'absence d'un de ses équipiers.

« -Où est Tony ? », s'étonna la jeune espionne, en cherchant le génie des yeux.

Bruce et Clint, inquiets et intrigués, fouillèrent la salle de leur regard mais aucune trace du scientifique.

…

Steve reconnut, avec soulagement, la clairière où Bruce avait installé le tunnel quantique et vit, au pied de la machine à remonter le temps, Bucky et Sam. Bruce était devant la console de commande du tunnel quantique.

Steve s'assura de la présence de Steven à ses côtés et lui saisissant la main, il s'apprêta à descendre de la machine quand des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre.

« -Mais comment est-ce possible ? », s'écria Bruce, en regardant le troisième voyageur.

Sam et Bucky se figèrent dans une stupeur plein d'incompréhension. Steve, se retournant sur l'intrus, sut immédiatement qu'un énorme problème venait d'atterrir.

« -Hello ! », fit un Tony, tout souriant et fier de lui.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V :

Dans ma fic « Redemption », Clint du passé est appelé Barton. Or, le nom complet de Hawkeye est Clinton Françis Barton. Donc, Clint du passé est rebaptisé Françis.

Tony, confiné dans une pièce, attendait patiemment qu'une décision fut prise à son encontre. Il avait conscience que Bruce, ou professeur Hulk, Sam, Bucky et les deux Steve étaient en train d'argumenter à son sujet derrière la porte.

Apparemment, il se trouvait dans le QG provisoire des Avengers.

Steve, dans le couloir, se maudissait de sa naïveté de croire que Stark, curieux et intelligent, n'allait pas réussir à répliquer le GPS spatio-temporel et le costume. Maintenant, il avait un problème sur les bras alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose : passer le flambeau à Sam Wilson, ainsi que le bouclier de Steven et prendre une retraite bien méritée au Wakanda auprès de Steven et de son meilleur ami Bucky.

« -Nous ne pouvons le garder enfermé, constata Bruce, dont le bras droit était dans une attelle. C'est Stark ! Il est capable de hacker le système de sécurité et se sauver ! Puis il y a Pepper...Que doit-on faire ? »

Steven se porta volontaire pour discuter avec Tony et le raisonner pour que ce dernier accepta de retourner dans sa timeline : les Avengers 2012 avaient besoin d'un leader et Tony était parfait pour ce rôle.

Mais Steve attrapa Steven par la main et l'entraina dans une autre pièce.

« -Laisse moi gérer, Steven, demanda-t-il, en prenant les deux mains de son âme sœur. Je voudrais que tu profites de la vie et que tu sois simplement Steven Grant Rogers ici, mon ange. Je vais prendre des dispositions pour que tu puisses partir avec Bucky au Wakanda, si tu es d'accord. Je te rejoindrai dès que j'aurai réglé le problème Stark. Vis, Steven, s'il te plait. »

Des larmes menacèrent de couler sur les joues de Steven, bouleversé et touché par la requête pleine d'amour de Steve qui déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

« -Ok, Steve », consentit-il, avec un sourire ému.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un bref baiser avant de retourner auprès de Bruce, de Sam et de Bucky.

Steve prit à part Bucky, lui donna des instructions que le jeune Barnes accepta et laissant son ami s'occuper de Steven, il entra dans la pièce où patientait Tony.

Bruce et Sam le suivirent.

….

« -N'imagine pas que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu nous observais, Natasha et moi, fit Tony, d'un ton assuré. C'était comme si tu avais vu des fantômes. Alors, j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi. »

Le jeune génie se vautra dans le fauteuil de la salle de débriefing du QG temporaire et haussa un sourcil, défiant Steve de dire le contraire.

Steve n'eut qu'un soupir blasé et impuissant, connaissant l'obstination légendaire de Stark et se décida de jouer franc jeu.

« -Tony, commença-t-il, calmement. Tu dois comprendre que tu dois retourner dans ta timeline. Ta présence, ici, risque de perturber la vie de personnes qui te sont chères. »

Mais Tony, fidèle à lui-même, croisa des bras et prenant une expression butée, il déclara :

« -Pas avant d'avoir vu Pepper. Car comme je ne vois pas mon futur moi, je présume que je suis mort dans vôtre timeline. Je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Je me fiche d'altérer ma timeline ou la vôtre. Ce qui m'importe est le sort de Pepper. »

Steve et Bruce se consultèrent du regard tandis que Sam jurait entre ses dents.

« -Soit, accepta Bruce, conciliant. Je vais l'appeler, Tony. »

Une heure plus tard, Pepper arriva, seule et constatant de ses propres yeux un Tony jeune et vivant, elle éclata en sanglot avant de l'étreindre contre elle.

Bruce, Steve et Sam s'éclipsèrent de la pièce, discrètement et sans un mot. Secoués et bouleversés.

Ce furent avec des larmes aux yeux que les trois hommes assistèrent, en compagnie de Pepper, en fin d'après-midi, au départ de Tony.

Stark, pâle et ému, leur adressa un sourire tremblotant avant de retourner dans sa timeline. Créant un vide que rien ne viendrait combler.

…..

Steven vérifia une énième fois sa cravate et ses cheveux, promenant un œil critique sur ses traits hâlés par le soleil du Wakanda.

La silhouette détendue de Steve, vêttu aussi d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche, se profila sur l'embrasure de la porte de leur chambre.

Steve eut un sourire attendri, en voyant la nervosité de son compagnon et l'enlaçant par la taille, il savoura la chaleur du corps du jeune Steve.

« -Tu es parfait, mon ange, assura-t-il, en contemplant leur image dans le miroir mural de la chambre. Et magnifique. »

Steven, reconnaissant la lueur de désir dans les yeux bleus de Steve, pouffa de rire et se dérobant au baiser de ce dernier, il se sauva de la chambre.

« -Le quinjet nous attend, Steve, lança Steven, riant franchement de la frustration de son partenaire. Arriver en retard au mariage de tes amis est mal vu socialement ! »

Steve se gardait bien de dire tout haut de ce qu'il pensait des convenances sociales, là maintenant. Mais en voyant le visage rayonnant de Steven et son sourire radieux et insouciant, il oublia sa frustration et répondit au sourire de son homme.

Cela faisait dorénavant trois mois que Steve avait pris sa retraite officiel au Wakanda et que le jeune homme avait cédé le titre et le bouclier de Captain America à Sam Wilson.

Un choix qu'il n'avait jamais regretté : pouvoir se lever tous les matins aux côtés de Steven, profiter d'une douceur de vivre au sein d'un peuple paisible et ouvert d'esprit, être lui-même, dessiner et partager des soirées avec Bucky et T'Challa n'avaient pas de prix.

Surtout être libre de toutes responsabilités, ne plus porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et vivre simplement. Steve et Steven connaissaient, enfin, le bonheur d'être des citoyens lambda.

« -Pepper est une femme impressionnante, fit Steven, en s'installant sur l'un des sièges du quinjet pendant que Bucky prenait place aux cotés de Steve. Elle est parvenue à convaincre le maire de célébrer un mariage avec trois hommes. »

Steve approuva le commentaire de Steven. Le pilote les prévint du décollage imminent.

« -Yeah, Scott et ses deux Clint lui seront éternellement redevables, constata Bucky, se joignant à la conversation tandis que l'avion décollait. Mais ce mariage sera-t-il vraiment légal ?

-Je l'ignore, avoua Steve, qui haussa des épaules. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour nos trois futurs mariés. Les avocats de Pepper sauront rendre l'union de Scott, de Francis et Clint légal. »

En songeant à la cérémonie du mariage de Scott avec ses deux Clint où les trois hommes se rendaient, Steve devint pensif : ses yeux bleus, d'eux-mêmes, dérivèrent vers Steven qui discutait et riait avec Bucky et sa main droite s'assura, automatiquement, de la présence imperceptible d'un minuscule écrin dans la poche de son pantalon.

Un fin sourire se fit sur les lèvres de Steve qui ne quittait pas des yeux Steven qui continuait de plaisanter avec Bucky.

Fin.

Le 21/10/19

Duneline.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue :

Stephen Strange, voyant la défaite approcher et sachant que son univers serait condamné, prit une décision : Ayant traversé et vu différents multivers, il avait perçu le seul univers où Thanos était vaincu et ce, au prix d'un ultime sacrifice.

Jetant un regard résigné et détaché sur ses compagnons de bataille à terre et sur le paysage désolé de Titan, la planète de Thanos, le sorcier suprême rassembla ses dernières forces et lança un sort formidable sur Tony qui tentait de parer les coups acharnés de Thanos.

Iron Man, dans une lumière verte aveuglante, disparut à travers l'espace et le temps et Stephen Strange dut faire face, seul, à la colère du Titan fou.

« -Vous n'aurez jamais la pierre ! », déclara le sorcier, en regardant bien dans les yeux Thanos.

Avant que Thanos pusse réagir, Stephen fit apparaître la pierre du temps et sans hésiter, adressant un murmure d'adieux à Peter Parker et aux Gardiens de la Galaxie, il écrasa la gemme dans sa paume.

Des vagues d'énergie destructrices se libèrent de la pierre et se propagèrent à la surface morte de la planète Titan, engloutissant Stephen Strange et ses amis, ainsi que Thanos qui hurla sa rage :

« -Non, je n'ai pas accompli ma destinée ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, les vagues d'énergie se résorbèrent et il n' y eut plus de trace d'êtres vivants. Stephen Strange avait sauvé son univers, en détruisant la pierre du temps mais au prix de sa vie et de celles de ses compagnons d'arme.

…

Pepper discutait avec Francis Lang-Barton pendant que Scott et Clint dégustaient des flûtes de champagne en compagnie de Steve et de Steven.

Steven rayonnait positivement de bonheur car Steve venait de lui faire sa demande devant une assistance conquise et supportrice.

« -Vous avez d éjà une date en tête ?, demanda Scott, en entamant son troisième verre de champagne. Sinon, je peux vous aider à trouver la date parfaite... »

Tandis que Steve et Steven assuraient Scott qu'ils sauraient se débrouiller, un jeune homme brun, au bras d'un homme légèrement plus grand et brun aussi et les yeux masqué par des lunettes teintées, s'approcha du groupe.

« -Steve, je te présente Matt Murdoch, fit Clint en présentant le jeune brun à ses amis. Matt est l'avocat qui a su convaincre les autorités de célébrer nôtre mariage peu conventionnel. »

Steven et Steve serrèrent la main de Matt et de Pete Castiglione, le partenaire et l'âme sœur du jeune avocat de Hell's Kitchen.

« -C'est un plaisir et un honneur de vous rencontrer, assura Matt Murdoch, avec un sourire intimidé. Mon partenaire ne le dira jamais mais il est un de vos fans. »

Pete protesta, les joues rouges et Steve s'apprêtait à dire qu'il était flatté, lui aussi, de rencontrer le diable d'Hell's Kitchen mais des exclamations de stupeur l'interrompirent.

Steve, son fiancé et ses amis, ainsi que Matt et Pete, s'élancèrent vers la direction où la foule s'écartait, ahurie.

Pepper, la main devant la bouche, retenait un gémissement d'étonnement douloureux et incrédule.

A ses pieds, gisait un Tony, inconscient, dans son armure d'Iron Man en mauvais état.

Fin.

Le 24/10/19

Duneline.


End file.
